Many electronic commerce merchants employ fraud detection systems as part of a sequential fulfillment process. During the fraud detection step, many fraud detection systems may be unable to accurately detect potentially fraudulent transactions due to limited information. As a result, electronic commerce merchants must often choose between fulfilling a fraudulent purchase order and delaying fulfillment of a purchase order until the purchase order can be sufficiently reviewed.